mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Celebration High School
Celebration High School is a four year public high school located in Celebration, Florida. It is a part of the School District of Osceola County, Florida. Dr. Peter Stripper is the principal, and Dr. Laura Weeden is the assistant principal. Overview Celebration High School was graded a 'joke' school by the Florida Department of Education, a mediocre award given to the worst schools in the area. The school is one of two in the county to feature an International Baccalaureate program, which is a joke of a program for students (mostly nerds) who supposedly receive international recognition for a higher education. The school currently has two county champion sports teams- Boy's Dance and Cheerleading. Students from Celebration High School have attended joke colleges such as Valencia Community College, ITT tech, Everest, among others. The student body makeup is 52 percent male and 48 percent female, and 68 percent of the student body are ethnic minorities (54% of students are Hispanic or Latinos of any race) as of 2017. 67 percent of students are economically disadvantaged (known as paupers, peasants, and "poor trash" by preppies), and are eligible for free (61%) or reduced-price (6%) lunch as of 2017. Many students from this school eventually end up getting expelled, and sent to Dixmor Academy. As of the 2016-2017 school year, 2,243 students are enrolled at this high school, and there are 115 teachers. Traditions Celebration High School has many traditions that go on throughout the school year. *Multicultural Day (also known as Hispanic Day) Usually the day before winter break, is a festival that includes many different cultures that can be found at Celebration High School. On this day, students bring in food, music, and clothing from their native country. The mira mira gang is usually more annoying on this day. This tradition was created by the most liberal types of teachers and had a lot of sucking up by and support from Stephy. *Storm 101 Carnival To increase student involvement at Celebration High School, Storm 101 points are awarded to students that participate in athletics, go to school events, and show values inside the classroom. By the end of the year, if a student earns 101 points, that student is eligible to go to the Storm 101 Carnival, an event with traditional carnival rides along with free food and drinks. *Senior VS Faculty Basketball Game Each year, the current senior class takes on teachers and faculty in a game of basketball. All seniors are eligible to play if they have played one sport in that current school year. The class of 2010 ended up tying with faculty, the class of 2011, class of 2012, class of 2013, and class of 2014 have all won. *Senior Picnic Each year the senior class hosts a picnic on the football field. Usually the week of graduation after graduation practice, seniors get together in memory of a great time they had at Celebration and also use this time to get their yearbooks signed by other seniors. Athletics Celebration High School competes in the Florida High School Athletic Association (FHSAA) using the nickname of The Storm. Athletic Programs offered at Celebration High School: * Baseball * Basketball * Cheerleading * Cross Country * Flag Football * Football (are terrible and probably the worst team in the Milky Way, they eventually got better though to everyone's surprise) * Golf * Girls' Lacrosse * Dance * Soccer * Softball * Swimming * Tennis * Track & Field * Volleyball * Weightlifting * Wrestling Junior ROTC Celebration High School has an Air Force Junior ROTC that operates within the school as an elective class. The name of the unit is Celebration High School Air Force Junior ROTC FL-20053. Members of the "JROTC gang" can be distinguished from other students by there blue service uniforms, green Battle Dress Uniforms (BDUs), grey Airman Battle Uniforms (ABU). The boys mostly have buzzcuts, and high and tight haircuts, while the girls either have short hair above their shoulders, or tie it into a bun when in uniform. A standard week in the JROTC gang consists of drill on Monday, Workbooks/Flight time on Tuesday, uniform inspection on Wednesday, Workbook/Leadership lab on Thursday, and on Friday is Physical Training (PT). Notable Alumni *Richard Fernandez (member of the JROTC gang) *Florio (member of the nerds gang) *Lola Lombardi (non-clique, would eventually get sent to Dixmor where she joins the greaser gang.) *Hal Esposito (when he moved to Kissimmee, Florida from Atlanta, Georgia, he attended CHS, and was part of the bullies gang. Like Lola, he would eventually get sent to Dixmor where he joins the greaser gang.) *Gord Vendome (member of the Celebration preppies gang, and part of the Boys' Dance county champion team. Gets sent to Dixmor and join the Dixmor preppies gang.) *Constantinos Brakus (member of the emo gang, but gets sent to Dixmor academy, and becomes a Smith Worshipper). *Algernon Papadopoulos (was part of the Celebration nerd gang, and was in the IB program before going to Dixmor's.) *Michael Fontaine (member of the JROTC gang.) *Stephy (moved from New Mexico to Florida to spread some communism around the school, eventually got satisfied with her goal when the school made the Multicultural Day and moved to Dixmor's to spread some socialism there.) Category:Locations Category:Schools Category:Puns, quips, jokes Category:Bully